True Myths
by SHINIGAMIAOD
Summary: The boys are in for an adventure as they get tangeled in the unraviling of an acient myth. Rated for later chapters, loosely crossed with LoTR 1x2,3x4,5xoc R/R
1. teaser

True Myths  
  
They were on the move again. They've been walking to the south for six days. I think they're headed to the Mountains of Old. But the question is why? Nothing lives there. It to dangerous to live in the dark forest that covers the mountains. Plus the swamps that surround the dark forest are just as dangerous. Maybe they are looking for the lost elf house. But the house is just a myth, isn't it? The Elf's of Death aren't real are they? It isn't possible right?  
  
"They're moving again?"  
  
"That's how it appears."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"We need to know what they're after. Send a messenger to report our movement, we shall follow them."  
  
"But they're headed to the swamps. We can't follow them in there."  
  
"We can if they can. Now move out."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
I want to know what they 're after. Lets pray to the gods I'm not ordering the death of my men. If they are going to the swamps gods only know what will happen when we follow.  
  
A/N: what do you think? Let me know it's my first posted fic. Next chapter up soon. 


	2. chapter1

Next chapter up ( it's still kinda short but hope ya like it any way  
  
True Myths  
  
By ShinigamiAOD  
  
As the sound of horses grew louder Lord Yuy left his tent to meet the patrol. When they came in to view he was pleased to note that everyone was accounted for and appeared unharmed.  
  
"What's the report?" Lord Yuy requested.  
  
"The orcs have stopped half way through the swamps. They are headed strait for the forest." Replied second in command Trowa son of Barton.  
  
"Then we leave at first light, dismissed," was the clipped order. All of the patrol group departed to their respectful tents. All except two.  
  
"Heero, I don't think we should follow in to the swamp." Came Quatre's voice.  
  
"I don't think so either but it's not my choice," came Heero's reply.  
  
"what do you mean not your choice," Trowa questioned.  
  
"Lord Odin said we are to follow till we know what they are after, and make sure they don't get it."  
  
"But what about the other elves. They won't last that much longer." Quatre countered with annoyance.  
  
"They should be fine for a few more days. That's all the time I'll need. Just a few more days and we can go home." Heero spoke wearily to Quatre.  
  
"Then will see you at first light, good night Heero." Trowa spoke while turning to leave. Quatre was close behind after he had said good night as well.  
  
"Good night Trowa, Quatre," Heero said while going to his own tent.  
  
  
  
* ~*~ *  
  
First light came quickly. The elves were gone soon after the sun touched the horizon. The orcs weren't as early in their rise, so the elves caught up before a single orc had stirred.  
  
As the elves waited for the orcs to leave in search of whatever they were searching for they spoke quietly. Things of home and rest were often heard in their conversations. But when the orcs started to move everyone had pure determination on their face. The sooner things were done the sooner they went home.  
  
By noon the reached they Dark Forest. Things were starting to get dangerous. The forest was highly dense and was slanted for it was at the base of the mountain .thing were constantly, moving which set the elves on edge.  
  
After a few more hours of over taxed nerves, they stopped at the edge of one of the few clearings they passed. The orcs stood in the center of the clearing and looked confused.  
  
"Great, they're lost." Muttered one of the elves.  
  
"Hush," Heero ordered.  
  
They watched the orcs for about 45 minutes before three orcs came from the forest on the other side of the clearing. They had said something that was lost on the elves ears [1] but whatever it was made the orcs rush forward in what appeared to be eagerness. The elves stayed close behind, but not to close, curious as to what had made the orcs so excited. But when they walked through the brush on the other side of the clearing they weren't expecting to see a trail of dead orcs littering the forest floor.  
  
A/N:  
  
1 I know that elves have exhalent hearing. Humor me k?  
  
Let me know what you think. Ideas and thoughts are always welcome so review PLEASE!!!!!! 


	3. chapter2

It took me forever to get this chapter up. Oh well here it is.  
  
True Myths  
  
By ShinigamiAOD  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They watched the orcs for about 45 minutes before three orcs came from the forest on the other side of the clearing. They had said something that was lost on the elves ears but whatever it was made the orcs rush forward in what appeared to be eagerness. The elves stayed close behind, but not to close, curious as to what had made the orcs so excited. But when they walked through the brush on the other side of the clearing they weren't expecting to see a trail of dead orcs littering the forest floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Captain Yuy ordered that everyone break up into groups of three and four. Each group was given a different direction to search. They were to look for any remaining orcs and see if they could find what killed them.  
  
Heero took Trowa and Quatre with him to head further up the mountain. This being the most likely direction the remaining orcs would head in. he was right, there was a large trail of gore that covered their path and after Heero stopped to inspect some of the gore, he noticed puncture wounds that could only come from an extremely sharp blade and he found arrows that were extremely well crafted, even better then his own Elvin arrows.  
  
A good ten minutes into their search they herd an agonized cry from slightly up the path. Heero looked at his two companions nodded his head and took off up the trail, the other two close behind eager to find out the cause of the cry. When the three of them arrived at the place where the cry had originated from, they were shocked to see about twenty some orcs attacking something . . . short. It appeared to be holding it's own rather well from there point of view. When they herd a barely held back cry of agony the realized, holding its own or not, it needed help.  
  
Heero sent Quatre to go and gather the troops while he and Trowa stayed to help the 'thing' the orcs were attacking. Heero and Trowa started firing arrows at the orcs before pulling out their blades and engaging in close combat. A few minutes later the rest of the troops arrived to help. In a matter of minutes not one orc was left standing. Heero looked around at his troops noticing no major damage he looked to the bleeding and tired figure on the other side of the miniature battlefield. From what he could tell it was male, but the long rope of braided hair made it hard to tell, while elves and some human males have long hair he had never seen a male of either race with hair that long. He would find out when he went over to talk to the person. Just as he started over to the person, with Trowa Quatre and Wufei, the person collapsed. He paused a second then continued over hoping that whatever was wrong with the person Wufei could fix [1].  
  
As they got about a foot from the collapsed person they were stopped by an arrow that had been fired at their feet. A young woman stepped out of the trees bow at ready she yelled at them, "stay away from him you worthless scum." Well it turned out that the person was male. As the girl came into better light they noticed her ears were pointed her hair was cropped short she was small framed and pale. And a look at her face showed a scroll that was pretty intimidating for such a small person but that could have some thing to do with the arrow pointed strait at Heero's chest.  
  
"We mean no harm," Heero stated calmly as if it was normal to have someone pointing an arrow at your heart. [2]  
  
The girl glared at him "I'll be the judge of that," she bit out harshly.  
  
Just then another elf bust out from the trees with a smile on his face. He was small framed like the girl but quit a bit taller. His hair was raven black with streaks of midnight blue and reached to just above his upper thigh, and he was pale, more so than the girl, making his large violet eyes stand out on his heart shaped face. He looked at the girl, then at Heero, then at the collapsed boy, then the mess of orcs scattering the forest floor.  
  
The boy's face fell into a scroll, he sighed and then muttered something under his breath. Then he spoke out loud, "Hilde put away the arrow. They most likely were trying to help," he spoke to the girl. She grumbled but did as she was told. He looked to Heero, "I'm correct in my assumptions?" he waited for an answer but settled for the nod he received. "It is appreciated. My name is Demgel and that over there is Hilde, don't mind her she is just protective and high tempered."  
  
"I'm Heero and it is not something to worry about." Heero said.[3]  
  
"Well Heero we would appreciate you and your troops company. We are greatful for the help you provided and would like to offer you stay with us for as long as you like." Demgel offered with a bit of a smile on his face.  
  
"We accept and are thankful for your kindness." Heero replied with a slight bow of the head.  
  
"Well then follow us." Demgel said as he walked over and picked up the boy who had earlier collapsed. Hilde walked next to him while Heero walked with Trowa Quatre and Wufei slightly behind, and the rest of the troops trailing after.  
  
  
  
[1] Wufei is like a medic though he fights his job is healing. I just thought I'd clear that up.  
  
[2] I bet people are always pointing arrows at his chest. That's why it doesn't bother him any more.  
  
[3] wow Heero said more then three words somebody call the news station it's a miracle.  
  
A/N: I may not own any thing but I do own Demgel. I just had to tell you that. Anyway ::sigh:: I once again apologize for taking so long to post this. I have started to write the next chapter so it should be out by the end of the week. If it isn't I give you permission to yell at me. Please review and let me know what you think or I might not post any more chapters at all. Im just kidding but I would love some reviews. 


	4. chapter3

True Myths  
  
By ShinigamiAOD  
  
:: eep. . . . I'm sorry. I know I said it would be out by the end of the week, that was like three or four weeks ago. And I'm sorry but there was the whole fictionpress.net going up then I had exams then I'm writing another story and. . . . . I'm SORRY. But it is here now, so please be nice and forgive me and read it. :: Another note some questions should be answered in this chapter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Well then follow us." Demgel said as he walked over and picked up the boy who had earlier collapsed. Hilde walked next to him while Heero walked with Trowa Quatre and Wufei slightly behind, and the rest of the troops trailing after.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They followed the three, though the one was still unconscious, further into the wooded mountains. It was a little after noon when they decided to stop.  
  
"There's a stream near by I need to clean his wounds," he gestured to the boy in his arms, "so they may heal properly. Let your men rest, we still have some ground to cover till we get back, so some food and water would be good for them." Demgel spoke while shifting the burden to the ground.  
  
"A rest it is then," was Heero's words as he turned to his troops. "We rest here for a short while, then continue in a short time. A stream is near by so drink, and eat something from your supply of food." [1]  
  
Demgel sent Hilde to said stream to clean the wounds of the fellow elf. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stayed by the pair. Trowa and Quatre taken to sitting on a nearby fallen tree, and talking quietly of the view of this new situation. Heero and Wufei took to standing by the tall elf, Demgel, and the wounded elf, whose name is not yet known. Heero looked intently at the fallen elf, [2] he could not discern much of his features. The boys face was caked in blood, but from the looks of it, it was all or mostly orcs blood, hiding his features. His hair color was impossible to tell, for it too was caked in blood making it a matted and tangled mess. What he could tell was that he appeared rather young he was small framed and had a heart like shape for a face. Even for an elf he looked scrawny.  
  
Just then Hilde appeared with water and a reddish colored plant in her hands. "I'm back," she said, a slight smile on her lips.  
  
"good let's get him cleaned up some, shall we?" came Demgel's soft voice.  
  
"let's," was the girls reply.  
  
It was about 15 minutes later when they started to dress the braided boys wounds, that was also when Wufei decided to see if he could help with the task of dressing the wounds. "Would you like some help?" he asked. "I'm trained, to a degree, in the healing arts."  
  
"We're only going to cover them so while it's appreciated your help isn't needed," came Demgel's reply. With that said he continued to work on covering the wounds with the reddish plant that Hilde had brought back with the water.  
  
~*~  
  
it was half past one when the troops were gathered up and ready to move. Demgel finished with the last covering and sent Hilde to tell the troops to be ready to move in a few minutes. He then turned to Heero and the three top ranks that were with him. "We should reach home just before sun down at latest. By then he should be healed and awake enough to tell us if you truly are a friend or an enemy. Don't get me wrong, I have faith in you but not even I have that much control over our people."  
  
"And he does?" Heero questioned, while raising an eyebrow at the implication of such a thing.  
  
"yes and no," was Demgel's unhelpful answer. He continued when he saw the glare pointed at him. [3] "he never lies and is of high stature so people will listen to him. But he is young and people believe he is blinded by his youth. Yet if it is the two of us pointing in the same direction they will ask no questions and simply do as told."  
  
"why would the listen to the two of you and not one? Also, how is it possible for him to be healed before a week of rest let alone before sundown?" Quatre started to question the elf before them.  
  
"They will listen to the two of us because of who we are, they will listen to one of us as well but if it is a matter such as this it takes both of us. Bringing strangers to our home is highly dangerous to our safety and could cause the end of our race." Demgel paused to let that sink in. he also noticed Hilde was back. "and he will be healed before sundown because of his blood line. Let's go now you can ask more questions later." With that said Demgel picked up the braided boy and began to walk once more in the up hill direction. Questions lingered between the boy who was leading many men into the unknown.  
~*~*~*~ (I was gonna stop here, but because this is out so late I'm gonna write a little more) ~*~*~*~  
It had been hours since the break had taken place, and Demgel said they had another hour to go. He also suggested that they take a few minutes to break. They were there for about ten minutes when the unconscious boy stirred. "Oww," he groaned. Hilde was up in a flash at the noise. She then started to fire questions at him. "Are you alright? What happen? Were those guys really trying to help you? Or are the lying? How's your wounds feel? Do they hurt? Or are they healed? Are you su-"  
  
"Back of the poor boy," she was cute off by Demgel. She made a face at him.  
  
"Thanks for the fifty question wake up call Hilde." Said the now sitting boy  
  
"How you feelin Duo?" Demgel asked the boy now identified as Duo.  
  
"Do I have all my body parts?" questioned Duo. At Demgel's nod he said "then I'm just peachy." "ok then can you tell me any thing about them?" Demgel asked pointing to Heero and the men by them.  
  
"ummm. . . . they helped me." Said Duo as he let out a yawn.  
  
"OK just making sure" Demgel said while letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"How long till we get back?" Duo asked.  
  
"an hour, why?" Demgel questioned.  
  
"cause 'm sleepy," Said Duo while stifling a yawn.  
  
"I'm sure you are. Get some sleep I'll carry you the rest of the way." Demgel said with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"thanks bro," mumbled an almost sleeping Duo.  
  
"no problem," Demgel said.  
  
Another 10 minutes later they were once again headed to the elves home. Demgel carrying his younger brother in his arms, a unhappy Hilde, a stoic troop leader, his three top ranks, and his troops following him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[1] Heero once again says more then five words at a time  
  
[2] I made him sound dead didn't I? Oh well he really isn't that would be to cruel killing some one so early in the story  
  
[3] when isn't Heero glaring at some one  
  
A/N: ok I hope that cleared up some questions. Though I'm sure it brought more. Once again I'm so sorry for the delay. But I'm working on my other story and it's hard to keep up, plus I just got don doing these really gay tests. Any way the next chapter will probably take about as long as this one ::sigh:: and I feel bad about it. But if you want a laugh you can read the fic I'm working on. Oh and if you notice any mess ups let me know I can get all of them and I hate finding out I have some it would be a big help. And please please please review, for me please.  
  
This is for all chapters cause I never got around to it before. And reading them might help you with some questions because I'm sure you may have some and I probably answered them in a reply to a reviewer.  
  
~*~ To My Reviewers ~*~  
Relwarc- why thank you I never realized the first chapter was cryptic and I hope it does live up to every ones expectations. I don't know how to spell scroll properly either but if you find out let me know, k? well Hilde's short cause she's going to be young. I will later explain why Duo is short. And if you didn't catch it in the chapter Demgel (the other guy) is Duo's older brother. He will be more important later.  
  
Aini- I'm not a tease ::whines:: really I'm not. ::sigh:: ok maybe I am. And to your comment I must say weather or not you find out if other things are superb are up to you and the other reviewers. ;)  
  
seamaidian- well yes more chapters are defiantly on the way, kinda like this one. And thank you I think I'm cute to ::gets rotten fruit thrown at her:: ok ok I'm only kiddin shesh you'd think I'd said Relena was my best friend. If that were true I'd ask you to shot me. But thank you for the complement on my story. And sorry this isn't exactly soon but it'll have to do.  
  
EvilDemonSoulTaker- ::snikers snikers some more:: I feel sorry for you truly I do. Ok I don't but to bad. I already told you why I left so don't worry bout that. And remember revenge on the ms. evil Spanish lady will happen sooner or later. 


	5. SORRY

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating but the next chapter should be out with in the week I promise and I really am sorry I just got so caught up in every thing else I never got around to up dating I will have another chapter out within the week  
  
AND FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME FOR MY FORGETFULNESS AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO YELL ABOUT ME BEING LAZY AS WELL I SO TOTALLY DESERVE IT.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SHINIGAMIAOD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. CHAPTER4

True Myths  
  
By ShinigamiAOD  
  
::I Know it took forever again but well ::shrugs:: it happens and I just want to let you know how unloved I feel because I only got 2 review last chapter. So read the story and review please! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ohhh and sorry it's a bit short  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another 10 minutes later they were once again headed to the elves home. Demgel carrying his younger brother in his arms, an unhappy Hilde, a stoic troop leader, his three top ranks, and his troops following him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was still an hour till sundown when they stopped again. Heero looked around wondering why they had stopped in the middle of the forest, as if in answer to his mental question about fifteen elves were surrounding them, bows drawn at ready. They were all wearing black tunics and black leggings, even their doe skin boots had been died black making Heero wonder how they had snuck up on them. Then some of the elves stepped to the side lowering their bows. As they parted they revealed a tall man with long platinum blond hair and icy eyes. He wore robes of high stature, the light blue and black silks standing out against his pale skin. He looked at Demgel and then Hilde and finally the still sleeping boy in Demgel's arms.  
  
"What happened to him? And who are your companions?" his voice was deep yet soothing and calm.  
  
"Duo was attacked by orcs, they helped him," Demgel said staring with confidence at the man that questioned him.  
  
"Duo couldn't handle a bunch of orcs?" questioned the man in disbelief and shock.  
  
"It was a whole army against him even Duo can't bring down an army of orcs without help. I don't give a damn about what that myth says he is not invincible his still just a child" Demgel said highly agitated.  
  
"Has he woken yet?" the silk clad elf asked in concern.  
  
"Yes we even managed to ask if what they spoke of was true" Demgel's agitation seemed to have lessen. "Zechs they helped him-saved him, let us return that favor."  
  
"They may stay," said Zechs with a small smile gracing his lips. "We shall have a feast in your honor your help is greatly appreciated." He paused, "we would also like to provide you with shelter you are to stay and rest for a few days before you continue your journey. Demgel will show you to some rooms in the main hall and the rest of your men shell stay with the other elves. Once settled in you will be able to rest a bit before the feast and-"  
  
"Actually Hilde will be showing are guests to there temporary quarters I wasn't to attend to Duo and hopefully get him to stay in bed other wise you shall see us at the feast." Demgel shifted his burden and walked past Zechs into the small opening that lead to the village.  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde led the boys through the gate the Elvis soldiers moving slowly from fatigue. As the walked Heero walked he inspected the surrounding village 'a city is more like it' he thought as he looked at the well kept homes of these strange elves. The whole place was twists of trees and vines that managed to form extravagant homes and well hiding huts.  
  
They were brought to a large pair of doors after dropping off most of the elves. Hilde was still giving them funny looks but he figured she was just being careful. After leaving three regular ranking soldiers to a small group of rooms to pick from she led the remaining four boys (Heero Quatre Wufei Trowa) to a hallway that had only six doors she pointed to two that were on the right of the stairs the just came up "Duo and Demgel's room are down that way you need them knock and wait for a reply. The four rooms that way," she pointed to the left of the stairs, "are for you. Take your pick there isn't much difference. A bath has been drawn for you, each room has it's own washroom. I shall be by in three candle marks to retrieve you, be ready." With that she turned on her heal and marched down the stairs.  
  
They each grabbed a room where a seamstress awaited to take their measurements before leaving them to themselves. Each with the same question on their mind 'are the Death Elves real?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (DUN. DUN. DUN....)  
  
well it's here it's finally here ::jumps for joy:: I must say that a am truly hurt I've had a total of TWO reviews since I put out the last chapter so as a present I will give the first five reviews of this chapter a look at the half done next chapter but you have to leave me an email address or send me and email address with a copy of your review.  
  
~*~*~ now to my loyal reviewers ~*~*~  
  
Relwarc: look I got it out on time I finally did it but I'm still lazy ;)  
  
seamaidian: well what can I say the hotties are either related or gay so it shouldn't have been to hard to see it I mean I did mention they had the same eye color sorta and.. Trouble is on the way I mean this is Duo we're talking bout when isn't he in trouble oh and thank you thank you thank you for the review it made me happy to know at least SOMEONE cares ( 


	7. chapter 5

True Myths  
  
By SHINIGAMIAOD  
  
::a new chapter yes!!!! Well I've been working on this one for a lot longer then I thought but it's here and the delay was every authors nightmare . . . writers block. Anyway I'm working on another new story cause it was just stuck in my head thus the reason I had writers block so if u wanna check it out it'll be up in a couple of days at latest promise enough of my babble on to the fic.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They each grabbed a room where a seamstress awaited to take their measurements before leaving them to themselves. Each with the same question on their mind 'are the Death Elves real?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Each of the four boys exited their room two minutes prior to the appointed time. And they all look stunning in the provided outfit that was made specifically for them. Each one wore a robe that was tight and lose all at once, it hugged their upper chests and loosened slightly as it went down their body each place lower became looser. All four robes were made of fine silk that was so light had it not been a two-layer fold it would have been see through. They all wore a different color robe that matched their eyes, that is all but Wufei whose robe was white instead of the black color of his eyes. And the final touch to each robe was a black and silver trim.  
  
They gave each other a nod in greeting and stood leaning against the wall to wait for their Hilde to pick them up. And just as they settled to wait she appeared.  
  
"Come on, I'm to take you to the dinning hall," she said as she pulled irritably at the pale purple robes she wore. As Heero looked at her he noticed she hade the same black and silver trim on her robes and that she was wearing pants under her robes, and a dagger was hidden in her boots. 'Either she really doesn't trust us or she is not used to being in formal wear." Thought Heero as they followed her through the maze like halls of the elfin home.  
  
After a few more twists and turns the arrived at the doors to dining hall, when they walked in Hilde told them to stay there a moment before scampering off to somewhere. A moment later she came back and told them to follow her. 'wont this damn girl make up her mind' Heero mentally grumbled as they were lead through the crowd to the other end of the hall. Heero soon noticed the man with the blond hair from earlier standing there in front of them, and that was where Hilde stopped. She bowed and left the four boys with the man. He was wearing robes of ice blue with black and gold trim. 'must be a status thing' Heero concluded as he looked at some of the other elves robe, most were just black and a few silver, Zechs was the only one he saw with gold.  
  
"I'm glad to see you came, many of your troop declined with the preference to sleep and worry about food later," Zechs spoke with a slightly amused tone. "Mind if I ask how long you've been at travel?"  
  
"Four to five weeks in total." Heero said while he continued to look at the surrounding hall.  
  
"Well then that isn't such a surprise that your men are in such a tiered state." Zechs paused to give a searching look to the young captain before him, "what were you doing out here in the first place? No one comes this fare south any more, that is, unless they are lost, and even then the stay away from the mountains and the surrounding marsh. But you don't seem lost to me, so why are you here?"  
  
"This was the orcs specific destination, my mission is to find out why," clipped Heero.  
  
"Interesting," muttered Zechs. "well when Demgel arrives we shall eat, he is always the last one here so who knows how long it will take him to get to show up, and he sa- well speak of the demon." The four boys turned to look be hind them, and were shocked at the sight.  
  
Demgel stood tall, his raven and blue hair glossy as if it was wet, his robes were a dark blue that matched his hair with a black and gold trim. His skin seemed a bit tanner then it was before but he was still very pale in color. But this is not what brought the shock to the four boys, it was the sight of his companion. The boy was shorter then Demgel, maybe about 5'4", with dark chestnut hair that cascaded down to mid-thigh and was streaked with the same blue as Demgel's, his robes were black with a violet and silver trim. His skin was pale like porcelain and made his eyes appear a bit larger then they were, but not in a bad sense, and his lips appeared to be the color of ripe raspberries. In short he was beautiful.  
  
Heero felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the beautiful creature before him, never has he seen such beauty in an elf or human. Nothing had ever come close and he felt himself drawn to the elf.  
  
"You should still be in bed," Zechs's voice broke Heero out of his trance  
  
"Just cause I should be in bed doesn't mean I'll be there. You should know this by now Zechsy doesn't mean you do," came the boys amused voice.  
  
"Duo, I want you to meet some of the people who helped you earlier," Demgel said to the boy who stood beside him.  
  
"Yes and show them a little bit of respect unlike how you treat me," grumbled Zechs.  
  
Quatre held out his hand and said, "my name is Quatre, it's a pleasure." Duo smiled, grabbed his hand and shook it while answering with, "Duo, and the pleasure is mine Quatre."  
  
"Trowa," said the green eyed elf as he held out his hand as well, once again Duo smiled and shook his hand before restating his name.  
  
Unlike the others Wufei bowed before stating his name Duo bowed as well before saying his name and saying it was a pleasure to meet a descendent of the dragon clan in the native tongue to the clan. With surprise and a touch of delight Wufei said it was nice to meet some one with knowledge concerning his heritage.  
  
Heero simply stated his name then held out his hand, Duo did the same and when there skin came in contact an electric shock passed through the both of them causing them to jump before staring at each other. They stood like that with their hands still clasped and looking one another in the eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
to the reviewers  
  
Relwarc: I agree fanfiction is definitely a drug. I love to write it but I hate typing. I have this tendency to write it on paper then dread ever typing it. I'm getting better promise and thanks for reviewing another chapter.  
  
Kyra: continue I shall  
  
***IMPORTANT** Okay here's the thing I'm writing another story and have two original characters but I cann't decide what two the names should be, so I need my readers to vote on which set of names they like better. And he names are:  
  
Dameon Odin Jason Solo  
  
Or  
  
Dameon Solo Jason Odin  
  
The last name isn't included for reasons of why I need names. Please do help me out and review I will love ya more. . . . well thanx for reading(and hopefully reviewing). Till next chapter. 


End file.
